The Truth
by 1Dcrazied5650
Summary: Melinda learns the truth that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth...  
>Ghost Whisperer<p>

The sound of whispering, beeps of machines and the smell of medicines surrounded her as she opened her eyes for the first time in six months.

The choking feeling frightened her, she moved her weak hands to her mouth and realized she had a tube inserted to help her breath, tubes and wires were

everywhere. Then a familiar voice sounded in the hall, it's Jim, how can I let him know i need him, Melinda thought as she tried to press the nurses

button on the bed. Just as she grasp it Jim and a doctor walked though the door, "Mel", Jim said with a sound of surprise. The doctor came over to the bed

and checked all the monitors and ordered for the tube inserted in her mouth to be removed. " It sure is good to see you awake, you gave us all a scare.", the

doctor uttered. "What happened to me, where is Aiden?" Melinda yelled.

" I think I need to leave you two alone, if you need anything just press the nurses's button and we will be straight in.", said the doctor. The doctor

walked out shutting the door behide him. Jim walked over to the window, moved the blanket and pillow out of a chair where he had been sleeping for the

past six months. He moved the chair over beside the bed and held her hand softly. "What happen Jim?, Why am I here?, Where is Aiden?" please tell me

Melinda said. Jim didn't want to say to much because he was afraid of upsetting her so soon after awaking from her coma. "Just rest Mel, you've been

through alot, there plenty of time for questions, and I will answer them all just as soon as you rest." Jim said softly, as he leaned in to give her a kiss on

her hand.

"I don't need to rest, I need answers, why are you trying to keep things from me, Where is Aiden?, Melinda said in a stressed tone. He pressed the

nurses button, "Can I help You?" a voice spoke on the intercom. "Could you please ask the doctor to give her something for the mental stress she is starting

to feel.", Jim said. "I don't need anything, please tell me what's going on." The nurse walked in and gave a small amount of medicine in her I.V. to

calm her down. As she looked on she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the sun started to shine through the window into Melinda's room. As she opened her eyes she noticed Jim standing over her

with a smile on his face. "Ahem, whats wrong", Melinda said. "Nothing, I just love you so much, I have never been so scared before, I thought I lost you,

I never thought i would see those beautiful brown eyes and the angelic look on your face as the sun hit it in the morning again." Jim said with a single

tear rolling down his face. " I know I told you yesterday I would explain everything to you today, I just hope you can take what happened." Jim explained.

"I CAN, I CAN!, Just tell me, I have so many questions that need to be answered, especially about Aiden." Melinda said with excitement. "Okay, I will try

to answer some of your questions, but I really don't know what to say about Aiden." Jim said in sort of a puzzling voice. "

Chapter 2

" It all started the night of Jen's wedding, Do you remember when I went the cottage to pick up the rest of the chairs?" explained Jim. "Sure,

I remember, what does that have to do with me being in here." asked Melinda. Just as Jim started to finish explaining, Eli walked in with a large balloon

that said "Happy Birthday" and a card that said, "sorry for your loss" with a candy flower attached. "Did I interrupt anything, of course i never, sorry for

the balloon and card it was the only one they had, but at least i got you a flower." laughed Eli. "Yeah, Jim was just about to tell me what happened when you

walked through the door." explained Melinda.

"I'll go get coffee and doughnuts, I think we all will need them." spoke Eli. "As I was saying, I went to the cottage and Hunter had a gun, I tried

to talk him out of doing anything rash but he wasn't listening." Jim explained. "Yeah, I remember that I came to the cottage when i was alerted by

a ghost about you being in danger, but that is all i remember." Melinda said. "Well when you and the detective got to the cabin you saw us fighting over

Hunter's gun.", " The detective fired his pistol trying to hit Hunter in the shoulder, instead he hit one of the rocks on the cottage and it bounced back and

hit you, Mel it really scared me, I was afraid that you had crossed over, went into the light and I would never get to hold you again, we would never get to

have our family we always dreamed of having."


	2. final chapter

I don't understand, this is so confusing, it can't be, u mean to tell me that i was the one hit with the bullet. Yeah, Jim said in a confused voice,

who else would of gotten hit, what did you think happen? What did you see when you were in your coma? I saw you Jim, I saw you die, you were shot

in the shoulder and died, you then jumped into another man's body, Sam was his name, then you came back to me and we had a son, his name was

Aiden. She was so sad, tears rolling down her face as she explained to Jim everything she thought was real, the life she had been living was just a dream.

Jim leaned in close to her wrapping his arms around her, placing her head on his shoulder kissing it softly and whispering we will get

through this, I will be right here beside you, I will never let you go...I LOVE YOU, MEL. She sighed with a feeling of warmth and love from him,

the only thing that was familiar and seemed real to her.

It had been two weeks since she returned home, everynight she would get up and go lay in the room that she felt was Aiden's room, the

room she remembered changing his diapers, rocking him to sleep, singing to him, and kissing him goodnight. Something just wasn't right to her

something was missing, eventhough Jim had been there in everyway it just wasn't the same. That morning she went to the kitchen sitting the table

for three and fixing Aiden's favorite smiley face pancakes, when Jim walked in and sat down, he looked at his plate and saw the pancakes, "I know

you say i'm your baby but this is taking it a little bit to far, don't you think, Jim said in a joking manner. I'm sorry, just a habit, or a habit I thought

I had.

After Jim left to go to work and Melinda began cleaning the breakfast dishes, she thought something just isn't right, the puzzle pieces aren't all

her, I have to find out whats going on, what i'm ran upstairs to change clothes, when she walked into her bedroom she saw a familiar face

standing in the corner of her bedroom, it was her grandmother...a smile came on her face with the presents of tears forming. I missed you so much

i need you more than ever now, tell me whats happening, whats going on, is this all real or am i going crazy. Her grandmother looked at her with a smile on

her face, i know you need me, thats the reason i'm here, and your not crazy darling, your just lost...i'm here to let you know you need to listen to your

heart. But i don't understand, how does listening to my heart have to do with me losing a big part of my life that never really was mine to begin with, Melinda

uttered.

Listen sweetie the first thing is when you feel something so strong you need to look into it more, when you look deep into your heart and mind the truth

will be there, your not crazy just find your way back, then with a smile and a tear she was gone. Melinda sat on the bed feeling more confused than ever, i have to

find out what she was saying i have to find out what she meant by finding my way back. She got on her phone and called Eli, "I need your help, she said, then

she explained what had happened with her grandmother, Please help me find my way back, she said tearfully. OK, OK, just give me time to get my shoes on

and i'll meet you at the antique shop in thirty minutes. Thanks, I'll see you there, she said as she grabbed her jeep keys.

She walked into the shop and Eli was waiting on her with a coffee on the counter, just as you like it he said as he handed her the cup. Now lets figure

out whats driving you crazy and whats causing you to drive me crazy, he said with a chuckle. ELI!, I have no time for jokes, we need to figure this our fast.

Lets examine what your grandmother said, she said find your way back, now where are you going back to. They sat for hours trying to put all the pieces together

the only place i've left from is the hospital, maybe thats where i need to start at, the answers maybe there, she said. They both got into her Jeep and went

to the hospital, she walked into the ER and went to one of the nurses at the counter to ask questions about the night she was brought in. It seemed like

everyone there was so busy they never had anytime to answer her questions or even talk to her. I know she said, I'll go talk to the nurses that took care

of me in the intenstive care unit. She entered the elevator and pressed the 5th floor the floor that she was on for weeks, the place she woke up and everything

was different. As she walked down the long white hallway it seemed to go on for ever, no one was working on the floor then she saw a blue light flashing from

one of the rooms and every doctor and nurse was there working on one of the patients. She got closer to the door and when she looked in she saw it was Jim

laying in the bed and behind all the doctors and nurses she saw herself standing there screaming for Jim to wake up, after looking into the room she realized then

she had made her way back, back to the nightmare that had haunted her.

THE END 


End file.
